


Call It What You Want

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NO ONE ASKED BUT HERE U GO, and smut eventually, go me, its been a while sense i wrote a highschool au of sorts, monty and jas are friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were back. This would be his 2nd year at “SkyBox Boarding School For Young High School Students”, or for anyone who actually attended “The Ark”. </p><p>The 100 highschool boarding school au because i've fallen too far into the Jonty ship and I can't get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It What You Want

-

                Jasper sighed a content smile as he laid down on his bed. It was still slightly stiff- from no one using it all summer, but none the less they were back. This would be his 2nd year at “SkyBox Boarding School For Young High School Students”, or for anyone who actually attended “The Ark”. Jasper doesn’t know why the nickname started, (he heard it’s because the school administration used to be because every year the school grounds would flood and one year the school starting floating), this being true or not all Jasper knows is everyone calls it the ark. Even by week 2 most freshmen catch onto the nickname- he had and so had all of his friends.

                His mom had sent him here last year after finding out about his boyfriend. Nathan had been a friend sense 6th grade and they started dating at the end of 8th. It was during the middle of 9th that Jasper was sent to The Ark, leaving everyone he loved 4 states away. Him and Miller broke up the day his mom shoved him into the car and started driving. Text breakups are so tacky but it was better that than string Nathan along. They still talked sometimes- Nathan has a new boyfriend. Apparently a super cool dude and treats him nice, which is what Nathan Miller deserves.

                The ark wasn’t actually that bad of a school. It was set up much like a college campus. Minus the random dorm checks and the no parties’ rule- and that any “crime” equaled automatic expulsion. Last year a kid named Murphy was kicked out for punching Bellamy in the face. But for whatever reason (AKA: Murphy’s parents money) he was seen wandering campus this morning- which means that he’s back.

                Woo.

Jasper took a deep breath before deciding to hang up the couple posters and pictures he had. Jasper arrived 2 days before mandatory move in day- god bless his mom, right? Clarke and Monty had all of his actual photos. The ones he had framed of his little friend group- Clarke and Monty were the only two to know of his ‘situation’ and he knew it was too risky to take the photos home in case his mom went through his suitcase (which she did) so Clarke and Monty kept them for him. He had about 14 in total. Most of them were taken Spring Break Week when none of them had returned home.

His favorite however wasn’t even a picture it was a sketch Clarke drew for him for his birthday last year- he had nearly cried when he saw it. Luckily Jasper managed to fold it to fit in his wallet and now he never has to go anywhere without the smeared pencil sketch of him and Monty.

Feeling his phone vibrating rapidly he knew the group chat was alive and well. Hopefully someone would be getting here today as well, but knowing his luck probably not.

** The Meme Lord **

**Any1 on campus yet?**

** #1 Drug Dealer **

**Idk when Ill be there**

**_ You _ **

**I’m already here lol**

**Sat alone in my room**

**Someone entertain me dammit**

** #1 Drug Dealer **

**I’ll give u something to be entertained by ;)**

In retrospect Jasper should have changed his friends names back to what they were before they call customized their names in each other’s phones one night- but in all fairness Bellamy _was_ a giant meme and Monty was his favorite drug dealer (aspirin is so hard to come by now a days).

                **Samurai Jack**

 **Keep it out of the group chat!**  
And I’ll be a day late getting back  
Our flight home got delayed b/c of the weather at my Aunts house :/

                Jasper never failed to laugh when he saw Octavia’s “name” pop up in the group chat. What a dork. She may look badass and scary but she has and always will be a dork. While in the middle of replying to the group chat Jasper was flung from his chair by a mass of black hair and childish giggles.

                “Monty! I thought you didn’t know when you’d get here!”

                “I lied!” Was the giggly response he received mostly because Jasper was digging his fingers into Montys armpits. After a couple minutes of rolling around on the floor they both agreed upon a truce and sat up against the wall under the window.

                “So roomie. Whatcha wanna do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Suggestions?


End file.
